1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an acoustic baffle system and more particularly to a thin disk acoustic baffle system.
2. Description of Prior Art.
There has been a continuing requirement for physical techniques for blocking the reception or transmission of sound in the axial direction between two points. An example of such a requirement is where a sonar projector and hydrophone are mounted coaxially in an acoustic transponder system. Baffles have been previously used to prevent or reduce axial sound transmission from the projector to the hydrophone but optimum criteria for locating and designing such baffles has not been available. The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing optimum sound attenuation with a baffle system having a unique set of dimension and acoustic characteristics.